Catlike present
by 1827fan
Summary: 5th May is slowly coming and Tsuna struggles to think of some good present for his boyfriend Hibari Kyoya, whose birthday is on that day. Because Tsuna is really desperate after he ends up in infirmary he tells his troublesome thoughts to Shamal who then decides to help him a bit. Unfortunately his "help" won't do any good to Tsuna and causes bigger trouble.. Hibari x Tsuna (1827)
1. Ruined plans

**Hey! Long time no see, right? ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ**

 **Anyway here's another 1827 fanfic ^^ I promised I would upload something about Hibari's birthday, so here you have it!**

 **I'm sorry for some eventual grammar mistakes, but I was in rush when I was writing it, so please don't kill me .**

 **Well I hope you'll like it :)**

 ***:.｡.HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED LEADER!.｡.:***

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

'How did this happen? Why? Why me? As if I didn't have enough problems! Now this!' the brunette whined internally and buried himself deep in the white sheets. They smelled quite oddly - as if they were dirtied so many times that now whenever they were washed the smell just wouldn't go off completely and was mixed with nice aroma so in the end it all just smelled weirdly. But the brunette could care less about that now. He was relieved he could hide somewhere, where no one will expect him to be.

He sighed and rubbed his head, brushing against his, now very peculiar, parts of body. 'What should I do?' he wondered with teary eyes.

Suddenly the door to the room, where was the brunette situated, opened and someone entered. They closed the door behind them and walked through the room to its end. The brunette could clearly hear footsteps scuffing against the floor and calm breathing of the unknown person, invading his territory. After few seconds the brunette flinched when he sniffed weak cigarette smoke. He let out a long sigh as he held his breath just a minute ago, nervous.

"You could at least tell me it's you, Dr. Shamal." he said gloomily when he drew white curtains open and looked at the doctor, who in the meantime opened a window, leaned towards it and breathed out grey thick smoke.

"You're still here? You know I don't want any boys here." Shamal growled, frowning.

"And where else can I go?! This is the only place, where I'm safe!" Tsuna said with desperate eyes.

"I don't care! Just piss off!" the man muttered and didn't even look at him.

"You're the one at fault here! If you didn't do THIS to me, I wouldn't be here!" the brunette shouted hysterically, angry at the ignorant doctor, who flinched and nervously rubbed behind his neck.

"But it was you, who wanted my help first." Shamal mentioned, trying to justify himself.

"I wanted an advice! And yeah, maybe also help but not this kind of help!" Tsuna pointed at his weird looking parts of head and stared at Shamal angrily, who stubbed out his cigarette and sat down on his chair. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and looked quite nervous in that moment.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" he said while lifting his hands as if he was trying to protect himself from Tsuna's angry aura and calm the brunette with the gesture as well. "Stay here, but don't make any noise." he warned him and turned around on his chair, facing his desk now and filling up some forms.

Tsuna let out his breath and hid behind curtain again. He sat on the bed and wondered what to do. Before he had different plans - he wanted to get his boyfriend some nice present, since his birthday were soon. He also planned what to do on that day. He knew his dear one very well, so he had in mind an idea to go somewhere nice and quiet and have a picnic, where he would give him his present. The brunette was sure his boyfriend would like it, because it was no one other than Hibari Kyoya, dangerous disciplinary committee president and the demon of Namimori middle. Hibari was very reserved and quiet person. He hated crowds, thugs and basically anyone breaking the rule in Namimori and solved everything through violence, so everyone was kind of scared of him, even Tsuna at the beginning, but as the time passed he got to know the skylark better. He discovered his good points - his weakness towards small cute animals, his respect for strong opponents, his love for Namimori, his protectiveness, his liking for tea and many more. In the end they started going out and soon everybody knew it.

It was already half of the year since then and Tsuna really looked forward to celebrate Hibari's birthday together. Hibari celebrated brunette's birthday with him and so far it was the best birthday celebration in his life, so Tsuna also wanted to make Hibari's birthday memorable. 'But now it seems everything's fucked...' he thought and lied down, staring at white ceiling.

It was all because of Shamal. If he didn't do THIS to him, everything would be alright. The brunette would think of some present, buy it after school and then in the afternoon he would prepare a cake and some sandwiches for yesterday's picnic...

'But I can't go outside with this...' Tsuna thought while touching his ears. 'Shamal said the effect of his trident mosquitos poison will wear off after a day or so, but that's too late...' he sighed and felt tears in his eyes.

"Btw Sawada, what are planning on doing? Are you going home with this?" Shamal asked suddenly.

"Of course not. If my mum saw this, she would think I'm turning into cat or something..."

'Yes, that's right... My ears turned into cat's ears!' Tsuna rubbed them and felt soft fur between his fingers. It was so strange to have his ears like this. Suddenly he could hear everything without any problems - footsteps in the hallway, Shamal's breathing, laughter somewhere outside even though windows were closed. Yeah, it had its positive side, but seriously it looked weird.

"Well your mum doesn't know about mafia, so we can't explain it to her..." Shamal mumbled and rubbed his stubble. "So you wanna stay in school?" he looked at him with doubts.

Tsuna didn't reply. Of course he didn't want to - the school is scary during night and it's forbidden to stay here overnight but did he have any other choice? He can't go home with cat ears, so there's no other way.

In the end he nodded weakly and heard Shamal's loud sigh. "I guess it can't be helped..." he muttered, feeling quite annoyed but at the same time a bit guilty. He didn't mean any harm. He only wanted to help Tsuna since the boy had no idea of what to buy for the prefect. He thought that Hibari would be pleased with this kind of "present", but well he didn't know Tsuna was planning some picnic, so it ended up like this...

"Anyway gatekeeper will start checking up classrooms at 6pm and finishes probably at 7pm, so after that you will be free to go and buy something in vending machine." he said and opened window again, lighting up another cigarette.

"You will let me stay here?" the brunette asked, surprised by doctor's words and sat up on the bed, looking the way Shamal probably stood and smoked. He didn't want to open the curtain, because some students might see him through windows.

"Yeah. But if someone catches you, don't you dare to spout off that I let you here!"

"I won't." Tsuna promised and felt relieved that he could stay. "But you too please don't go telling Reborn I was like this, ok?"

"I understand, I understand. Don't worry." Shamal replied with laziness in his voice. The brunette breathed out and lied down again. He was lucky that Reborn happened to be in Italy this week.

'I can't even imagine how much he would bully me because of this... In fact I can...' the brunette shook his head, trying not to think of unpleasant things and possible humiliation, if Reborn found out.

"Anyway I'll be going." Shamal said suddenly, after stubbing his cigarette and closing window.

"Huh? Already?" Tsuna gasped, surprised how fast time passed. He drew the curtain open, certain that if it's that late already, no one should be around.

"Yeah. After all even I can't stay here forever." he smirked, while opening his briefcase and putting some documents inside.

"Well, that's true..." the brunette mumbled with droopy ears. He didn't want to be alone in the entire school.

"Well I'm going!" Shamal stated and watched as Tsuna quickly forced a smile and nodded. He sighed. This kid was really annoying. "I'll drop by tomorrow and bring you something for lunch." he promised in the end.

"Really?" Tsuna yelled happily.

"Yeah, I have some work here anyway, so..."

"Thank you, Dr. Shamal."

"...you're welcome." Shamal muttered and quickly left the room, swearing internally. Why did he get himself into this trouble? If he just didn't do anything at that time, he would have planned lots of dates for tomorrow, but instead he has to babysit! Perfect! He let his anger a bit with breathing out and in deeply. Well, what has been done, is done, so it can't be helped.

'Next time I'm not helping anyone!' he thought gloomily and left the school.

* * *

The night spent at school was surprisingly calm and uneventful. At first the brunette couldn't bring himself to sleep - he was scared of every little noise he heard, but gradually he got more and more tired that in the end he fell asleep and woke up in the morning.

Even though it was weekend, so there was no way somebody would show up at school, he was still unable to leave the infirmary. He was kinda paranoid and full of doubts. What if someone is here after all? What would happen if someone saw me? These and bunch of similar questions filled brunette's mind, but their effect wore off the moment Tsuna felt like eating something.

'Alright, let's go real quick to buy something and return as soon as possible.' he decided and left the room. As usually even the way to vending machine and back was peaceful, so soon after coming back to infirmary and eating his breakfast, Tsuna got bored and wondered what to do.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. 'Around this time Hibari-san would pick me up and we would go on picnic as planned. Maybe we would hold hands? That would be nice...' Tsuna smiled sadly and stared out of the window, completely freed from worries that ate his mind just an hour ago.

Suddenly he noticed a movement near the gate. 'Huh? Who? Is it Dr. Shamal?' he thought, but in a second his thoughts were shattered, when he saw that it wasn't the doctor.

'HEEE?! What the fuck is Disciplinary committee doing here?!' he screamed internally and quickly squatted down, so the group of men dressed in black school uniforms with very specific hairstyle didn't see him. The brunette carefully peeked a little and watched as the group stopped in front of entrance to school, waiting for someone.

'No! It can't be!' Tsuna thought desperately, but his worries were soon fulfilled, when the dark haired prefect with cold silver eyes appeared, walking across the courtyard with Kusakabe on his tail.

'NOOO!' the brunette squealed quietly and didn't dare to peek anymore. 'Why is he here? Didn't he get my message?! ...oh, wait! He got and since he didn't have anything else to do, he decided to work?! On his birthday?'

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his head. 'I thought Hibari-san would probably be kinda angry and maybe sulking a bit, but for him to work? Well I should have expected this...' he thought and hoped that his lover won't go to infirmary.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **We all hope that he will so look forward to the next chapter ^_−**


	2. Don't look, it's weird!

**Okay, here's another chapter ^^ hope you'll like it!**

 **btw I forgot a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Oi, Sawada, lunch's here." Shamal said gloomily and yawned as he closed the door behind himself after coming in. He looked like he would sleep some more even though it was almost noon. Tsuna smiled and took the meal from the doctor, thanking him. He was already very hungry, because since the Disciplinary committee came he couldn't go out of the infirmary and buy something. Shamal sat down on his chair and watched him eat, automatically looking for cigarettes in his pocket.

"I didn't expect that Disciplinary committee would be here." he mentioned.

"Me neither. If I were to know, I would have bought more food in vending machine." Tsuna mumbled through his full mouth of food.

Shamal wondered if he should ask about the prefect, but rejected the idea. 'The last time when I asked, I almost got myself in trouble, so no more asking!' he thought and felt quite relieved that Hibari didn't find out about Tsuna. Maybe he likes cat ears, but to test whether this "maybe" is true or not and ruin because of it Tsuna's plans for Hibari's birthday was quite stupid, because the prefect must be really pissed off right now, so if he found out it was Shamal's fault, he would kill him for sure.

'But seriously how can a 16-year-old brat like him be so frightening?' Shamal looked out of the window and put one cigarette between his lips, looking for lighter.

Suddenly Tsuna's phone started to ring and startled them. The brunette quickly gulped and glanced at display only to see his lovers name there. He sighed and grabbed the phone, watching it wondering what should he do.

"Are you going to pick it up or not?" Shamal asked and exhaled the smoke. "That constant ringing is annoying, you know."

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna said and turned his phone into silent mode. "...I don't know what to say to him…" he muttered quietly.

"Hmpf, not my problem." the doctor rolled his eyes. "Btw you should hide behind the curtain again. Someone can come here and see you."

"Hai…" Tsuna handed Shamal empty plastic bag with his lunch and lied down, surrounded by white curtain. He watched the display and touched his ears. It was really terrible…

After few more rings the shining display of the phone went out and stayed silent as if nothing happened. Tsuna knew though that it was just a matter of time before Hibari will start looking for him. The brunette sent him a message yesterday, saying that some things happened and that he can't celebrate his birthday with him, but he forgot to tell him that he won't be at home. It was stupid because after reading that text the prefect must have been quite pissed off and also curious about what happened, so he certainly went to visit him, but found no one. But now it was too late to write him a lie that he's at friends house - it was also really bad to write something like that when he was supposed to celebrate with him.

The brunette sighed and rubbed his ears. 'I just hope he won't find me here.' he thought.

Suddenly the door opened loudly and startled Shamal and Tsuna terribly. The brunette looked the way where the intruder should be and wondered, who could it be. He couldn't see anything because of the curtain. He heard Shamal stood up quickly.

"W-what are you doing here?!" the doctor stuttered a bit and Tsuna was very curious, who could scare him so much to the point he had problems with speaking.

'Wait! There's only one person that would be able to do it!' the brunette thought but still hoped he was wrong.

"That should be my question." said the cold voice and Tsuna flinched when he heard him. As he thought. It really was Hibari!

Shamal flinched nervously and rubbed his head. He sighed and quickly calmed himself down. In the past he was in much worse situations that this, so he shouldn't feel too uneasy. After all what can a kid like Hibari do to him? He's adult and a part of the mafia world!

"I had some work to do here, so I came." the doctor said and tried to look really tough. "What? Is there a problem with that?"

"There's no problem with you working, but it's prohibited to smoke within school grounds." Hibari glared at him dangerously and Shamal shuddered at that. He glanced at his pack of cigarettes and gulped. He cursed internally. "And one more thing - are you hiding someone?"

"What?! What do you mean?" Shamal blurted out, panicked.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself."

"...I'm not hiding anyone!"

"Hmm." Hibari smirked. "Then why does only that bed have its curtains closed?"

Prefect's gaze sharpened and narrowed as he watched the doctor in front of him become a bit paler. He looked at the furthest bed in the room and calmly went towards it. He had no idea who might be behind the white curtain and he didn't really care. He was extremely pissed off and wanted to just beat up someone. Shamal quickly jumped up from his chair, feeling suffocating panic within him. What should he do? Should he use his Trident mosquitos? That's not very good idea. The last time he used it on the prefect it was really horrible. Then what? If he finds Tsuna here, he will beat him for sure! Should he run for it?

Before Shamal could decide on something, Hibari was already standing next to the bed, lifting his arm to open the curtain. 'Shit!' the doctor cursed and wanted to somehow prevent the prefect from doing so, but it was too late. The skylark swiftly opened the curtain and lifted one eyebrow when he saw what was on the bed. "Hmpf! How boring!" he growled with annoyed look. The bed was empty.

Shamal carefully peeked at the bed and felt as if something really heavy was removed from his chest. He had no idea how did Tsuna hide or where, but it was very smart of him. For a moment he was a bit impressed.

"Why are you so relieved?" Hibari looked at him, angry that his prey got away.

"Well...it's just..you know…" Shamal muttered and grinned, hoping the prefect would leave quickly.

Hibari watched him for a few seconds and looked at the bed again. There certainly was someone, but it didn't matter to him anymore. In that moment he felt an unpleasant feeling that beating this stupid simpleton wouldn't make him better. And all because of that small, weak herbivore, who was for God knows what reason unable to be found. "Oi, did Sawada come here yesterday?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah, he came."

"Why? Did he hurt himself?"

"No, he didn't. He was just feeling unwell." Shamal lied and was quite surprised that the prefect asked so much. He expected him to leave quickly, but that he actually asked him about the brunette made him wonder if he was really pissed at him for ditching his birthday or worried about him.

"Alright." Hibari said and turned to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shamal asked without even thinking and wanted to slap himself. Why is he even asking?! It doesn't matter to him!

"None of your business!"

Exactly! It's nothing he should butt in, so why did he ask? ...well the reason was simple. He was surprised by his unexpected change when the prefect lost his target. Hibari's eyes changed a little when he found out that the bed was empty. His hostility shifted to some kind of irritation and maybe worry and now after asking those questions Shamal got curious and subconsciously asked him. Well now that he saw Hibari's face he could guess that he will look for the brunette and apparently he will start at hospital.

In that moment Shamal noticed a movement near the bed and flinched when he saw Tsuna hiding under the bed. 'So this is where he was!' he thought and wanted to smile, but when he saw brunette's face, corners of his lips were suddenly frozen. Tsuna looked devastated. His eyes were full of sadness and regret and it seemed that he was close to go to the prefect, but something was stopping him. ….those ears…

Shamal sighed. 'Great! Now I feel guilty!' he thought and glanced at the prefect again. 'I think I would got myself in bigger trouble if it ended up like this…'

"Hey, Sawada, get-"

"Hibari-san!"

Everyone in the room froze. Hibari blinked and turned around only to see a very hilarious scene where Shamal stared at Tsuna with eyes wide open surprised by his unexpected action and one leg propped against the bed to push it and reveal Tsuna, who at the same time thought of getting up, but was worried that the prefect would leave before he would stand up so he just shouted without thinking but still lied there with his arms stretched out.

It was quiet. No one said anything for a moment. Suddenly Shamal moved and slowly removed his leg from the bed. He glanced at Hibari, but the prefect was too busy staring at the brunette and his peculiar ears. 'Time to go.' he thought and quickly left the room. Hibari noticed him, but didn't pay it further attention. It wasn't important. He watched the brunette, who stared at him as well as if he was some kind of trapped animal…. which he in fact was.

Hibari moved first and calmly went towards him. Tsuna got out of his shock just when the prefect was near him, squatting down to see him more clearly. He felt his face becoming hotter and hotter and when he saw Hibari's hand approaching his cat ears he squeaked and hid under the bed again.

"Don't look!" the brunette yelled and trembled.

Hibari rose his eyebrow. "I already saw it." he said and felt his lips curving up.

"Then forget it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's weird!"

"Is that the reason why you cancelled that celebration you've been planning?" the prefect asked with stern face. Tsuna didn't answered for a while, so he sighed and looked under the bed to check out his animal. Tsuna was lying there, curled up in a ball, but when he noticed Hibari's eyes on him, he squealed panicky and came out of his hiding only to climb on the bed and close the white curtain. He heard another Hibari's sigh and as he clenched the curtain, so the prefect wouldn't open it, he felt his lover's hand touching his shaking hands through the thin piece of cloth. The brunette gasped and looked up to see a dark silhouette in front of him.

"I-...I didn't w-want you to-...to see me l-like this…" he stuttered quietly.

"Because you think it's weird?" Hibari watched the unclear silhouette of his little animal and guessed Tsuna must have nodded instead of answering as the quiet between them grew. He smirked. 'He probably forgot I can't see him through that curtain.'

Hibari breathed in and out deeply. "Open the curtain, Tsunayoshi." he said calmly, feeling how the brunette flinched, when he called him by his name.

"...don't wanna…" Tsuna mumbled.

"I'll open that curtain myself if you don't do it, so you will either do it yourself or I'll do it and bite you to death as a punishment for disobeying me." the prefect stated and smiled sadistically when he imagined what kind of expression must be Tsuna making right now.

"HIEEE?! That's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair."

"..."

"So?"

"You're mean, Hibari-san."

"Are those your last words?"

Tsuna sighed and wondered if there's any way how to escape from this situation, but guessed there isn't. "...alright." he muttered and slowly moved his hands apart together with Hibari's.

 **〜 〜 〜**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be last. I'm in the middle of writing it, but it looks like it'll be a lot hotter than I originally thought, so I hope you don't mind ;)**

 **I'll have to change the rating later ^^;**


	3. Not weird at all

**Alright so here you have the last chapter ^^ enjoy the smut ;))**

 **〜 〜 〜**

* * *

"Wao! A masterpiece!" Hibari's eyes widened a bit, when he got a better view on Tsuna and could see his cat ears more clearly. It was even cuter than he thought. The way the brunette looked up at him with those big eyes, flushed cheeks and twitching ears was hundred times better than any fantasies he had when he imagined him wearing various sexy costumes.

"It's weird…" Tsuna muttered and avoided Hibari's intense eyes. "..ehm, could you stop staring at them?"

Hibari didn't answer and of course he didn't listen to Tsuna either. Instead he lifted his hand and touched one of brunette's ears.

"HEE?! What are you doing?" the brunette squeaked and flinched when he felt prefect's fingers touching his ear. It was so weird. Somehow his ears were more sensitive than usual. He tried to move his head aside but Hibari held his ear uncompromisingly, so he couldn't get away from him. He winced and closed his eyes. Soon he felt Hibari's whole hand playing with his cat ear and it made his body shiver. It was so pleasant and good. The brunette's face was on fire. His heartbeat was faster as he was nervous from his lover's touch. He opened his mouth slightly, so he could breath more easily.

Suddenly Hibari's hand stopped moving. Tsuna looked at him, confused and when he saw his face he froze. The prefect watched him with eyes overflowing with lust. He wondered how could it be that this little animal was so damn adorable. He felt that his self control is starting to crumble and in that moment his body moved on its own and dumped the brunette on the bed, so he could climb above him. He heard him gasp. Tsuna stared at him with eyes wide open. He really seemed like some cornered animal, looking at him with that scared face.

"Hibari-san?" he let out a quiet question and gazed at the predator above him. The brunette gulped and wondered what to do. His head was a mess.

"I'm gonna eat you!" Hibari stated, watching the brunette under him blush crazily.

"W-what do yo-you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying." the prefect smirked.

* * *

The room was filled with heavy breathing, moans and rustling of the sheets as the two bodies were moving and rubbing against each other. Tsuna moaned loudly when Hibari's dick hit his prostate again, pumping into him his big erection. He clenched sheets under him and felt like cumming again.

"..Hi-Hibari-san...gonna…cum!" he squealed breathlessly with his cock twitching in awaiting release. The brunette arched his back to meet with Hibari's moving hips and with two more pumps came on his chest. Hibari felt Tsuna's walls tightening around him and soon came too, shooting his hot white liquid into him with satisfied grunt.

Hibari tried to catch his breath and watched the scene in front of him. Tsuna, lying on the bed with his arms sprawled around him, his small chest moving up and down, delicious neck with numerous hickeys on it, his lips swollen and opened, his eyes gazing at him and cat ears bent down. The prefect sneered at him and looked down at a place where was his cock entering Tsuna's cute hole. He was still inside of him and the sight of his cum leaking out of brunette's ass was so arousing that it made him horny again.

The prefect didn't even count how many times they did it. It was just impossible for him to stop. The little animal under him was so fucking adorable and sexy and whenever he thought he had enough, Tsuna proved him wrong. As he watched him lying there, sweaty and dirty from his own cum Hibari knew Tsuna must be exhausted, but wanted to fuck him anyway. He had it coming to him.

Having sex with the little animal was great and kinda similar when he was in mood to bite someone to death - he saw only red when fighting but with Tsuna it was like his eyes and mind were shaded with lust and endless desire.

Suddenly the brunette moved under him and winced when he felt Hibari's hard cock inside him. "...so big…" he muttered and when he noticed he said it out loud, he blushed and glanced at the prefect, hoping he didn't hear it. Hibari of course caught the compliment and smirked at Tsuna, whose face was even redder.

"..ano, Hibari-san, will you...you know...pull out or..?" Tsuna asked with his ears twitching nervously.

"I won't." Hibari sneered sadistically, enjoying the sight at embarrassed animal.

"HIEE?! But-" Tsuna was cut off by Hibari, who kissed him passionately, licking his cavern and playing with his tongue. The brunette was too cute. It was his own fault that he was hard again, not that he had problem with it.

While kissing Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna and lifted him up, gently positioning him on his lap. Tsuna gasped into his mouth as he felt prefect's cock even deeper in him. In that moment Hibari moved and thrusted deep inside of him, making him scream when he hit his prostate.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna gasped heavily. "I...can't any-..anymore!" he whimpered and held on prefect's shoulders, so he wouldn't fall back. Hibari didn't say anything for few moments, as if he was thinking about something, but suddenly he grabbed brunette's butt cheeks and moved again.

"I don't care." he said and his voice seemed a bit colder than before.

Tsuna looked at him and shivered when he saw his eyes clouded with lust and slight anger. "But-..AHH!" he moaned loudly and tried to move his hips away from him, but Hibari held his butt firmly, thrusting deep inside of him. Every time the prefect pushed his length in him a smacking noise was heard because brunette's hole was already filled and overflowing with white sticky semen. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as he kept hearing those noises and buried his face in Hibari's chest. Soon he felt like cumming again and his body became even hotter.

"Hi-Hibari-...san, I'm c-cumming!" he gasped.

In that moment Hibari grabbed his small dick and closed his opening, while still thrusting in him. Tsuna flinched and looked at the prefect with shocked eyes. "Hibari-san! L-let go!" he cried out desperately. He tried to moved his hips on his own, but Hibari still held him with one hand.

"P-please! ...don't bully m-me! Y-you can't!" Tsuna screamed, tearful.

"Oh, really?" Hibari smirked and changed his pace into calm one. He pushed his cock into the brunette really slowly, making it even more intense than before. Tsuna arched his back and clenched Hibari's shoulders. His breathing was heavy as he tried to his best not to scream. It felt so great, but at the same time it hurt so much, he wanted to come, but couldn't. Tears gathered in his eyes and almost rolled down.

"..Hibari..-san, please!" Tsuna looked up at him, trembling and teary. "Let me cum!" he demanded.

Hibari glared at him and seeing his little animal so desperate with tears in his eyes made him even more aroused. "I won't!" he stated and picked his quick pace again, pulling out and pushing inside his cock roughly. He watched his face becoming more and more desperate by a minute as he kept hitting brunette's good spot, but denying him his satisfaction.

"Hibari-san! W-why?" Tsuna cried out and his tears finally rolled down his red cheeks.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have lied to me. This is you punishment." Hibari explained and it really took almost all of his iron self control not to cum again. He wanted to enjoy this a bit longer. He was really angry at Tsuna but because he found him in this state, it was impossible to just ignore him. That would be a waste, so he started fucking him without thinking twice, but after he was satisfied a little he remembered his anger and decided to at least bully his animal a bit.

Tsuna was unable to say anything for a while and just stared at Hibari with blank eyes. His head was out of ideas of how to get out of this desperate situation and so in an instant he got himself into the state of mind so bad that he started crying without thinking, shocking and scaring the hell out of the skylark. "I'M SORRY!" he whined and sobbed.

Hibari stared at him, surprised. He didn't expect this. He thought that Tsuna will beg some more and then maybe he would let him cum, but he definitely didn't expect Tsuna to cry so much. He sighed and let go of his dick, gently hugging him and stroking his head and back. "Oi, stop crying!" he ordered, but evidently he traumatized the brunette too much because he kept sobbing in his arms. He let out his breath and wondered if he should apologize. 'Maybe I really overdid it, but he deserved it, so..' he thought, but when he felt Tsuna's small body in his arms, he sighed again, annoyed.

"Tsunayoshi, calm down. I won't do it, so stop crying!" he said. This was his maximum. He would never apologize, because after all it was Hibari Kyoya, but at least he was capable to show some kind of repentance. Finally Tsuna calmed down a bit and stopped trembling so much. He started muttering something, but the skylark couldn't understand.

"What?" he asked and bent down his head to hear him better.

"...I'm so sorry, Hibari-san. I understand why are you so angry. It's all my fault! If only I didn't let my ears change like this, we could have celebrated your birthday way better. We could have had that picnic I planned and eat cake. I would give you some good present and we would enjoy it… I really looked forward to it!" he mumbled with overflowing tears. The prefect sighed again, but he didn't sound annoyed. He kept stroking Tsuna's back and waited for him to calm down. After a while the brunette stopped crying so hard and only let his lover hug him.

"Are you calmer now?" Hibari asked him and when he felt Tsuna nodding, he touched his cheek gently and caressed him as he distanced himself a bit so he could look at brunette's face. Tsuna avoided his eyes and stared at Hibari's chest. "I'm not angry, so cry anymore," the prefect kissed out Tsuna's tears and felt brunette's hot cheeks. "Also don't be so sad we couldn't celebrate my birthday properly. You will have plenty of opportunities from now on."

Tsuna flinched when he heard Hibari's words and finally looked at him to see one of his rare smiles. He shivered and gulped, feeling happiness and relief running through his whole body. Suddenly he pressed his lips on Hibari's, catching the skylark off guard and grinned. "I love you, Hibari-san!" he laughed cheerfully and hugged the prefect, surprising him even more.

Hibari's eyes widened a little but he snapped out of his shock quickly and hugged his small animal back. He didn't answer and only enjoyed the pleasant moment of their bodies together and the warmth filling his chest. It felt nice and in that moment he thought that this birthday occasion on which Tsuna always insisted to be celebrated finally proved useful. He smirked and touched brunette's ears. 'These kind of presents wouldn't be bad.' he thought and misheard Tsuna's words.

"What did you say?"

"Happy birthday, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled and hugged Hibari tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't celebrate it with you in a better way and give you some good present, so next time I'll try harder!"

"Actually this kind of present is more than enough." Hibari sneered at him.

"HE-...HIEEEE?! What do you mean 'enough'?" Tsuna flinched and glanced at him.

"I mean that next time I wanna see bunny ears - they will suit you better."

The brunette stared at him with mouth wide open. Did he hear him wrong or did he seriously mean what he said? He couldn't think of an answer and before he could say anything he felt Hibari's cock move inside him again, making him moan and grab skylark's shoulders. "Hi-Hibari-san?" he whimpered, confused.

"Anyway let's continue from where we left off." Hibari growled, feeling his member hard again.

"C-continue?"

"Yeah," Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna. "I'm gonna enjoy your 'present' to the fullest."

 **• 〜 END 〜 •**

* * *

 **Yosh! I hope you've enjoyed that and now I'm gonna continue with writing my next fanfic which is situated in Wonderland so it's kinda fantasy :)**

 **Anyway hope to see you later ^^ if you have some ideas or requests just let me know and I'll see what I do ;)**

 **See you**


End file.
